


Stories

by Aerling



Category: No Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 02:37:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7827064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aerling/pseuds/Aerling





	Stories

A look of irritation flashed over his face. "For God's sake, how many times do I have to tell you that I'm not good at stories?" Rhedd asked, though it was a rhetorical question. I had asked him for stories countless times, and that was always his response. It was cute, but of course I'd never tell him that. Regardless, I always managed to coerce him into telling me a story or two. I grinned, skipping over to him and giving him a hug, burying my face into the front of his grey hoodie. "Come on, don't be like this," I cajoled him. "All I'm asking for is a story, just one. Indulge me?" He nods, relenting, and I step away, leading him to the sofa where we both sat down and I leaned forward, ready for him to whisk me away to Storyland yet again.


End file.
